


Safe in your arms

by kewlwarez



Series: Hello Happy Sundays [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewlwarez/pseuds/kewlwarez
Summary: It's Sunday morning and Kaoru and Maya are preparing for the drama club's monthly show at the local community centre when Kaoru has a slight mishap.





	Safe in your arms

Kaoru glanced at the clock above the door of the community centre's largest hall. Barely half past nine. Any normal Sunday and she might still be in bed, at best just finished breakfast. But today was different. Her school's cultural clubs had a tradition of holding exhibitions every third Sunday of the month, a way to give something back to their community. There would be a dance recital, a comedy routine and she herself not only had prepared a scene from one of the Bard's lesser known plays but would also perform with Hello Happy World later on. Which is why she found herself sitting on the stage here, an overtly complicated sweet coffee drink next to her, idly strumming her guitar at a time that sensible people would still be abed. 

To be fair, she didn't need to be here so early. The performance would start at noon and she was only expected to be there an hour in advance. But Kaoru liked the peace and quiet of the stage before anybody else had arrived. It gave her the chance to be alone with her thoughts. She loved the adoration of her kittens. don't get her wrong. Making a girl smile with the right comment, cheering up her day by being her prince, such fleeting moments where what Kaoru lived for. Yet though she would never admit to it, not even to herself, it was sometimes a strain. Showing the world the prince it expected to see was hard work. Kaoru felt the need to stay in character whenever she was in public and even as she thrived under the love and admiration of her fans, it could get a bit wearing sometimes. 

Similarly, she loved her friends in HaruHapi, but it too demanded of her to stay in character. Kokoro's cheerfulness, Hagumi's endless energy, Kanon's kindness, Michelle's steadfastness, Misaki's grumbling, all called for her princeliness to balance everything out. She needed to be that steady hand for Kokoro and Hagumi, to give Kanon that little bit of courage that she seemed to think she lacked, to support Michelle or Misaki when the others' antics were threatening to get out of hand. Kaoru didn't begruntle them the energy it took from her. 

Even so, from time to time she needed a break, recharge in private, indulge in something sweet and girly and put her feet up. As she was doing right now. 

Not that she was alone this time. 

At the other end of the hall, in the dj booth, one of her drama club members was busy puttering around, doing something complicated to the stage lights. Kaoru had always admired Maya's devotion to her craft, though she didn't understand too much of it. Not for lack of trying on Maya's part. Aah, that kitten was always willing to indulge anybody's curiosity if they made the mistake of asking her. Kaoru may have found herself lost after two sentences whenever Maya tried to explain why this cable was better for this setup than that other, indistinguishable to Kaoru cable, but her enthusiasm was endearing. Indeed, at times Kaoru found herself jealous of somebody like Maya's PasuPare's bandmate Hina, who did understand and could actually ask intelligent questions about it. She wished she could make Maya shine as brightly as easily as Hina could.

Aah, so fleeting that her usual charms left Maya cold, that kitten being one of those people sadly immune to them. Or perhaps it would be more correct to say she was oblivous to them. Unlike Chi-chan, who always let it show clearly that she knew what Kaoru was doing and did not approve. No, Maya just didn't seem to notice when she was being flirted at.

Kaoru had always liked Maya, ever since they'd both joined the drama club as first years. Maya had immediately made it clear she wasn't interested in actual performing, just in doing the audiovisual work. Which at least made the third year senpai who had been doing it almost single-handedly up to then happy. Kaoru had found herself paired up with her often during that first year on training camps and other such activities. Both in their own way were a little bit odd even for the relaxed standards of the drama club, so they were often put together. Kaoru being a little bit less confident in her princely persona in those early days had grown fond of Maya's no nonsense attitude and easy acceptance of her own ...odder habits. 

"Hehe! You're a naughty little audio connection always giving me problems. Emmm, let's see... There! That should keep you happy! Work hard for Maya-san!"

Kaoru's thoughts interrupted by Maya's infamous laugh, turned her attention to the tech geek at the other end of the room. 

"Everything alright my little kitten?"

"Ah, Kaoru-san, huhehe, yes, everything is connected now. Just that one connection being temperamental, but I've ...huhehe... got it now. If you want we can do a first sound check." With that, Maya moved to the stage. "Let me get your mike on and we can start" 

"Ahh, how fleeting. As the bard said, time and tide wait for no woman." Gently, Kaoru put her guitar back in its case next to her chair, languidly stretched herself like a particularly lazy cat, uncrossed her legs and stood up.

Which turned out to be a mistake, as she immediately noticed her legs had fallen asleep. Normally that would be little more than a nuisance, but this time it caused her to awkwardly stumble and because her chair was seated right on the edge of the stage, she felt herself going over it. 

"This is going to hurt" Kaoru thought, as she braced herself for the impact. But instead of feeling the cold, hard floor hit her, she instead felt herself held in two strong, warm arms?

Opening her eyes and looking at Maya's concerned face, Kaoru notices herself being held in a very familiar position. A small smile crept up on her face. 

"My. You have my thanks Maya. Not only did you save me from what would have been a decidedly non fleeting fall, but you have made me experience the one thing my little kittens swoon the hardest for."

As Maya made sense of Kaoru's words, a light blush dusting her face, Kaoru lazily put her arms around Maya and snuggled herself against the flustered drummer. 

"I could get to like being princess carried".

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the idea of Kaoru the ultimate prince getting princess carried herself and liking it, which is where this started. Bet she's looking at Misaki's strong arms a lot after this!


End file.
